


I've got a surprise for you

by OhGoshOhJeez



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Silly, the adventure zone - Freeform, this is pretty much how I imagine their relationship being tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhGoshOhJeez/pseuds/OhGoshOhJeez





	I've got a surprise for you

“Taako, I’m really not sure how long I can stay in this plane of existence for…”

 

Taako pressed a single, long finger against kravitz’s lips, shushing him.

 

“Shhht, listen dude, don’t be a wet sandwich here.”

 

“A wet- a what? Did you say a wet sandwich?”

 

“Just come on!” Taako said, dragging the bounty hunter to the side and into his bedroom.

 

“What are we doing?” Kravitz said, quietly, knowing that there were people sleeping in the rooms next to them.

Taako turned on his heel and gave Kravitz a sly smile, flipping his long hair over his shoulder.

 

“You’ll see soon enough, skull boy. Now, close your eyes.”

 

Kravitz sighed at the pet name and request, but complied, shutting his eyes.

 

He felt his face flush as he heard- what sounded like- the shuffling of clothes, and let out a shaky breath.

 

Was Taako planning to… undress in front of him?!

 

“T-Taako, I’m not sure about this…”

 

Kravitz heard the footsteps of Taako approach him and he found himself growing even more flustered.

 

“Okay, open.” Taako said, his voice dropping deep, making Kravitz shudder.

 

He opened his eyes.

 

“Look at this shit!” Taako said, twirling around in a gigantic, brightly colored dress, his arms wide, a huge smile plastered across his face.

 

Kravitz sighed in relief, placing a hand on his own head, running a hand through his hair.

 

“Kravitz, look! Look at this fucking dress! Are you seeing this?!”

 

“I’m seeing it.”

 

“I found it in one of the storage rooms, jesus christ, it’s so big!”

 

“It sure is.”

 

“What’s that look for?” Taako questioned, pulling out a packet of chips from one of the oversized pockets.

 

“Nothing, dear.” Kravitz said, with a chuckle, wrapping his arms around Taako’s waist.  “You look fantastic in it.”

 

Taako crunched down on the remaining chips in his mouth loudly before replying.

 

“Why thank you, it’s pretty fucking baller.”

 

"Yeah, but you're the balliest. The... The ball- I messed that up, you're the most baller is what I mean."

 

Taako leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss against Kravitz's lips, smiling.

 

"I know what you meant."


End file.
